


I can't lose you ... not now

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Hydra, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Steve, M/M, Protective Natasha, Skinny!Steve, Steve Roger Feels, past CATWS
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wird von Hydra entfürht! Und der Einzige, der ihn retten kann ist der Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you ... not now

**I can't lose you … not now**

 

_„Steve … Steve bitte, du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen. Das kannst du mir nicht antun!“_

_Er wurde an einen warmen Körper gedrückt, während eine erneute Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper raste und er sich versteifte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, Luft in seine Lungen zu bringen, zu atmen!_

_Doch die unendliche Kälte machte es ihm schier unmöglich._

_„Stevie …“_

_Etwas warmes wurde um seinen Körper geschlungen, doch er war so durchgefroren, dass es nicht ausreichte, um ihn zu wärmen._

_Und diese Stimme … er kannte sie._

_Er wusste, dass sie zu jemandem gehörte, den er über alles liebte._

_Aber es war unmöglich … er war weg. Hatte sich vor aller Welt versteckt und es war bestimmt nur eine letzte Vision, sein letzter Wunsch, seine Stimme zu hören._

_„Du darfst nicht einschlafen, hörst du Stevie! Du musst wach bleiben!“_

_Er wollte … er wollte wirklich._

_Aber es war so schwer … so unendlich schwer._

_Und die Kälte und die Atemnot machten seine Augen so schwer … und er war müde._

_So unendlich müde …_

_„Wir verlieren ihn!“ Eine weitere Stimme, die er kannte. Eine Frau._

_„Hör auf, so einen Mist zu machen Steven Grant Rogers! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen! Nicht jetzt! Ich brauche dich doch!“_

_Buckys Stimme …_

_Sein bester Freund … sein Freund._

_Bucky …_

_„STEVE!“_

_Schwärze umhüllte ihn …_

_Und alles erschien im Moment so schwer. Nur loslassen war leicht._

_Also ließ er los …_

 

**=*=**

 

Als Natalia und Sam mich endlich gefunden hatten, war Steve bereits seit mehr als drei Monaten verschwunden.

Niemand hatte einen Anhaltspunkt, wo sich Captain America aufhalten könnte, wohin Hydra ihn verschleppt hatte.

 

Ich kannte die Details: Clint Barton - Hawkeye – war ohne Steve von einer Mission zurückgekehrt. Und er war ziemlich schwer verletzt gewesen. Sie waren in eine Falle von Hydra getappt. Es hatte so leicht ausgesehen … zu leicht … diese kleine Zelle hochzunehmen. Doch diese 'kleine' Zelle hatte sich als ziemlich groß erwiesen und die Basis als uneinnehmbar. Zumindest für zwei Agenten allein. Steve hatte alles getan, damit Clint entkommen konnte und hatte sich selbst geopfert. Und seit diesem Tag hatte niemand mehr etwas von Captain America gehört. Er war buchstäblich von der Bildfläche verschwunden.

 

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, ihn zu finden,“ hörte ich Natalias Stimme durch das geschlossene Fenster eines Hotels in Venedig.

 

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Und ich würde dir zustimmen. Doch IHN zu finden ist genauso unmöglich, wie zu sagen, wo sich Steve gerade befindet. Wir haben es versucht Nat … beinahe ein Jahr. Und immer wenn wir dachten, dass wir ihn haben, war er wieder weg.“

 

„Es gab keine Motivation für ihn zurückzukommen … aber er hat Steven bereits einmal gerettet. Vielleicht würde er es ein zweites Mal tun.“

 

Es stimmte.

Ich war von Steve und Sam gejagt worden. Ich hatte sie sogar ein paar Mal richtig nah an mich rankommen lassen, die Zwei hatten mich über sämtliche Kontinente gejagt.

Aber nie hatte ich den Mut gefunden, mich ihnen wirklich zu stellen. Es war mir einfach unmöglich gewesen.

Ich hatte Angst gehabt, vor dem was mir bevorgestanden hätte.

Und jetzt wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das ich mich von ihnen hätte finden lassen. Ich würde alles dafür tun, Steve endlich wieder sicher zu Hause in New York zu wissen.

Er war meine Familie.

 

Nach Steves Entführung hatten sie angefangen, mir kleine Hinweise zu hinterlassen.

Für den Winter Soldier … den Assassinen.

Wie bei 'Hänsel und Gretel'

Und jetzt saß ich hier, außerhalb ihres Hotelzimmers in Venedig und haderte mit mir, endlich in das Zimmer zu gehen.

 

Doch ich konnte nicht noch länger warten. Ich hatte Steves Spur vor zwei Tagen in der Nähe von Azzano verloren. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass Hydra ihn in eine Zelle in Rom brachte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber von dem was ich gesehen hatte, probierten sie Dinge an Steve aus. Und das hatte mich unglaublich wütend werden lassen.

Ich war den Beiden nach Venedig gefolgt. Ab jetzt würde ich ihre Hilfe brauchen!

Allein eine Zelle hochzunehmen war Wahnsinn.

 

Ich saß auf dem Fenstersims und schob das Fenster nun auf.

Augenblicklich wurde eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet, was mir nur ein müdes Kopfschütteln entlockte.

Ich war ihnen gegenüber noch immer skeptisch, wagte mich nicht in das Innere des Raumes, aus Angst vor einem Hinterhalt. Aber ich hörte Natalia ruhig zu, nachdem sie ihre Waffe gesenkt hatte. Sie erklärte mir in russisch, was sie wussten. Was Steve passiert war.

Fakten, die ich bereits kannte, aber die nicht schaden konnten.

 

Ich kannte die Rothaarige von früher, hatte sie einst trainiert, ehe sie von meinem Radar verschwunden war. Ich vertraute ihr nicht. Aber es gab einen Grund für sie, mich sofort hier und jetzt zu erledigen.

Ich war ihre einzige Hoffnung.

Der Mann, Sam, auch ihm war ich bereits zwei Mal begegnet. Damals auf dem Helicarrier, als ich gegen Captain America gekämpft hatte.

Und jetzt waren wir drei hier und mir wurde erklärt, dass Captain America, Steve Rogers, verschwunden war.

 

„Du hast ihn schon einmal gerettet. Er ist dein Freund James. Und er braucht jetzt deine Hilfe,“ beendete Natalia ihren Monolog.

 

„Er hat aufgegeben mich zu suchen …“

 

Sam erhob sich vom Stuhl und stellte sich nun hinter Natalia. „Er hat nicht aufgegeben. So etwas würde Steve nie tun. Aber er hatte eine Mission zu erledigen. Du weißt, was das heißt?“ Ich nickte.

„Und von dieser Mission kam er nicht zurück. Er hat alles dafür getan, einen unserer Freunde zu retten und hat sich selbst dafür in größte Gefahr gebracht.“

 

Das wusste ich bereits alles.

 

„Er ist in Rom,“ sagte ich leise. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihn nach Rom bringen. Dort gibt es eine Schläferzelle, ein Labor und Menschen, die ihm weh tun werden. Wir müssen schnell handeln, wenn wir ihn finden wollen. Wenn wir ihn retten möchten!“

 

„Woher weißt du das?“

 

„Ich habe Steves Spur verfolgt, seit er nicht aus diesem Gebäude gekommen war. Ich habe seine Spur vor zwei Tagen in der Nähe von Azzano verloren. Ich kannte diesen Ort. Ich war dort schon einmal … vor langer Zeit … mit Steve! Und ich kenne Hydra. Ich kenne Hydra besser als irgendjemand sonst! Ich war ein Teil davon.“

 

„Rom … das würde bedeuten das sie hier vorbeigekommen sind?“

 

Ich nickte. „Ja … vor zwei oder drei Tagen waren wir hier. Sie sind mit zwei schwarzen Vans unterwegs. Wenn sie die Route nehmen, die ich denke, dann wird ihr nächster Halt in Florenz sein. Morgen … und von dort aus wird es nach Rom weitergehen.“

 

„Und was schlägst du vor?“

 

„Wir bekommen unsere Chance morgen, im Morgengrauen, ehe sie nach Rom aufbrechen.“

 

„Es ist Winter!“

 

„Umso besser. Sie rechnen nicht damit, dass sie verfolgt werden. Nicht bei diesem Wetter und diesen Temperaturen. Es wird ein Kinderspiel werden!“

 

**=*=**

 

Ich hätte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn in diesem Zustand aussetzen würden.

Schwach, einsam, verlassen und verwirrt.

Er war wieder er selbst.

Steve war wieder Steve.

Der Steve, den ich seit meiner Kindheit kannte. Knappe 1,60m groß, knapp 50 Kilo schwer … nichts war mehr von dem Serum in ihm übrig. Sie hatten alles aus seinem Körper geschwemmt.

 

Sam und Natalia jagten den Hydraagenten hinterher, während ich bei ihm blieb.

Ihn in meinen Armen hielt, während er immer schwächer wurde.

Ich presste Steves kleinen fragilen Körper an mich, um ihm ein wenig Wärme zu spenden, um ihn vor weiterem auskühlen zu bewahren.

 

„Steve … Steve bitte, du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen. Das kannst du mir nicht antun!“

 

Steves Körper zog sich unter mir zusammen. Sie musste ihm einige Knochen gebrochen haben und er schien große Schmerzen zu haben. Er atmete panisch und wenn er nicht aufhörte, würde er wohl bald einen Asthmaanfall auslösen.

 

„Stevie ...“

 

Sam kam und hielt eine Decke in seinen Händen. Schroff entriss ich sie ihm und wickelte sie so gut es ging um Steves Körper. Eine weitere Wärmequelle mehr.

Hoffentlich würde die Verstärkung mit den Medizinern bald hier eintreffen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie lange Steve das noch durchhalten würde und konnte. Kälte hatte er mit diesem Körper noch nie gut vertragen.

Und wenn er eine Lungenentzündung bekam, war das allein meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn besser schützen müssen.

 

„Du darfst nicht einschlafen, hörst du Stevie? Du musst wach bleiben!“

 

Steves Atem wurde immer langsamer und es war mir egal, ob er Schmerzen hatte. Schmerzen hatte er schon immer aushalten können. Also drückte ich ihn noch besser an mich, hob ihn ein wenig und lehnte ihn an meine Brust, sodass sein Kopf an meiner Schulter ruhte.

 

Natalia kam nun ebenfalls zurück und ging neben mir in die Knie. Ihre Finger legten sich geübt an Steves Hals und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Wir verlieren ihn!“ Ich sah sie mit gequälten Blick an, ehe ich mein Gesicht in Steves Haare presste.

 

„Hör auf, so einen Mist zu machen Steven Grant Rogers! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen! Nicht jetzt! Ich brauche dich doch!“

 

Er bewegte seine Lippen, doch es kam kein Wort aus ihm.

Ich kannte die Anzeichen eines Anfalls noch zu gut. Sie waren in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt und nicht einmal Hydra hatte sie löschen können. Ich ließ meine Hand über Steves Rücken gleiten, hoffte, dass er mit mir atmen würde, dass er ruhiger werden würde.

In der Ferne hörte ich den Lärm der nahenden Flugzeuge von S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve verkrampfte sich erneut in meinen Armen, ehe jegliche Spannung aus ihm wich.

 

„STEVE!“

 

Nein … nein das durfte nicht war sein.

 

„STEVE … STEVIE WACH AUF!“

 

Jemand zog ihn mir aus den Armen, während sich zwei Paar Arme um mich schlangen. Sam hielt mich von hinten, Natalia drückte sich vorn gegen mich und ich wehrte mich aus Leibeskräften …

Ich wollte zu Steve …

Ich musste ihn retten! Er würde sonst sterben!

Ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren!

Nicht jetzt!

 

„Sie kümmern sich um Steve, James! Sie haben ihn!“ flüsterte Natalia in mein Ohr. „Lass sie ihre Arbeit tun! Wenn es Steve besser geht, kannst du zu ihm!“

 

Sams Griff um mich wurde noch einmal fester, als er mich in die Höhe zog und sie geleiteten mich zu einem Hubschrauber.

Ich wurde in eine kleine Kabine gebracht. Man gab mir frische Kleider, nahm mir all meine Waffen und sperrte mich ein. Ich sah niemanden.

Nur wenn ich meine Augen schloss, sah ich Steve.

Ausgemergelt, mit blutunterlaufenen Augen, die in die Leere blickten …

Dieses Bild verfolgte mich auch im Schlaf, in meinen Träumen.

Und jedes Mal, wenn ich davon träumte, wie er in meinen Armen schlaff wurde, schreckte ich mit einem Schrei auf.

Ich zerstörte alles, was sich mir in meiner Verzweiflung in den Weg stellte!

 

**=*=**

 

_Natalia und Sam beobachteten Bucky über einen der Bildschirme, die an eine der kleinen Kameras angeschlossen war. Sie hatten ihn seit dem betreten des Flugzeugs nicht aus den Augen gelassen._

_Die Rothaarige blickte zu ihrem Begleiter auf._

_„Wir müssen ihn zu Steve bringen,“ meinte sie leise._

_„Das dürfen wir nicht Nat … Wir wissen nicht, wie viel vom Winter Soldier noch in ihm steckt. Wir haben unsere Anweisungen von S.H.I.E.L.D.“_

_Die junge Frau blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm._

_„In ihm steckt nichts mehr, vor dem wir oder S.H.I.E.L.D. uns fürchten müssten. Das dort unten hat ihn gebrochen …“_

 

**=*=**

 

Als sich die versteckte Tür öffnete, erhob ich mich langsam von der Pritsche, die mir als Bett diente.

Natalia trat ein und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr. Sie schien keinerlei Angst vor mir zu haben, nicht so wie die anderen Agents, die mich in den letzten Stunden besucht hatten. Wir befanden uns noch immer in der Luft, dass wusste ich, denn wären wir gelandet, hätte man mich bestimmt schon woanders hingebracht.

Natalia setzte sich vor mir auf den Boden und betrachtete mich eingehend.

 

„In ein paar Stunden werden wir in New York sein.“ Ich nickte. „Sie werden Steve in den Avengers Tower bringen, wo er von Bruce und Tony überwacht werden wird, bis es ihm besser geht. Ich habe mich für dich eingesetzt James. Sie werden dich meiner und Clints Obhut überlassen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du Steve so schnell wie möglich sehen kannst. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du uns keinen Ärger machen wirst James?“

 

Erneut nickte ich.

Das war ein faires Angebot. Und ich war in ihrer Obhut gut aufgehoben. Sie kannte mich, ich kannte sie. Auch wenn wir uns seit unserer letzten Begegnung wohl beide sehr verändert hatten.

In ein paar Stunden konnte ich Steve wieder sehen. Mehr hatte ich nie gewollt.

 

**=*=**

 

In Begleitung von Natalia und Sam wurde ich in den Avengers Tower gebracht. Sie brachten mich nicht sofort zu Steve und ich war kurz davor auszuflippen. Aber ein finsterer Blick von Natalia belehrte mich eines besseren und so wartete ich in dem kleinen Labor darauf, dass jemand kam und mir sagte, was los war.

Erneut war ich allein und ich sah mich ein wenig um.

Man hatte mir erklärt, dass sich Stark meinen Arm ansehen wollte. Natürlich. Was würden sie auch sonst von mir wollen?

 

Stark war nett.

Er redete nicht viel, während er arbeitete und das war etwas, dass ich im Moment sehr begrüßte.

Er nahm ein paar neue Einstellungen vor und ich konnte meine Hände feiner bewegen, besser steuern und kontrollieren. Ich dankte ihm mit einem anerkennenden Nicken.

 

Ich wurde von einem blonden Kerl abgeholt. Ich vermutete, dass das wohl Clint sein musste. Auch er sprach nicht sonderlich viel, sondern brachte mich einfach nur in eines der nächsten Labors, wo Natalia bereits auf mich wartete.

Sie stand vor einem großen Fenster, dass mit einem Vorhang verdeckt war und ich spannte mich augenblicklich an.

Sie atmete tief ein.

 

„Steve ist dort drinnen,“ erklärte sie mir ruhig. „Bruce konnte ihn stabilisieren. Er bekommt jetzt angewärmte Kochsalzlösung, um seinen Körper langsam wieder auf die richtige Temperatur zu bringen. Sie geben ihm auch Antibiotika gegen die Lungenentzündung und ein Mittel für seine Bronchien. Die haben ziemlich gründlich gearbeitet, meinte Bruce. Er hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen, drei seiner Finger sind gebrochen … Er weiß nicht, wann Steve wieder aufwachen wird.“

 

Das _'Ob er jemals wieder aufwachen wird'_ hing zwischen uns in der Luft.

 

„Darf ich zu ihm?“

 

Natalia nickte. „Du kannst bei ihm bleiben, solange du die Ärzte ihre Arbeit machen lässt. Solltest du sie auch nur einmal stören, werde ich nicht zögern, dich dort rauszuschleppen und wegzusperren.“

 

Ich nickte.

Natalia ging zur Tür und drückte sie auf, ehe sie mir den Weg frei machte.

Steve lag in einem Krankenbett, in dem er viel zu klein aussah. Ich blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, ehe ich zu ihm ging. Der Mann der noch mit im Zimmer war, musste wohl Bruce sein. Er besah sich kritisch die Einstellungen an der Schmerzpumpe, ehe er aufblickte und mir ein schmales Lächeln schenkte.

 

Ohne Umschweife zog ich einen Stuhl ans Bett und ließ mich darauf sinken.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, nahm ich Steves Hand in meine und hielt sie einfach fest.

 

**=*=**

 

Es vergingen Wochen, in denen sich nichts an Steves Zustand änderte.

Es war ein Schutzmechanismus seines Körpers, um besser heilen zu können, erklärte mir Bruce.

Und dennoch machte sich in mir das Gefühl breit, dass ich ihn wohl für immer verloren hatte, dass Steve nie wieder aufwachen würde und dass ich ihn nie mehr in meine Arme schließen konnte, so wie wir es früher getan hatten.

 

Ich saß wie jeden Tag in den vergangenen Wochen an seinem Bett, hielt Steves verheilte Hand in meiner und las in einem der Bücher, die mir Jarvis empfohlen hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht so wirklich daran gewöhnen, mit einem Mann zu sprechen, dessen Stimme aus der Wand kam. Es bereitete mir Unbehagen. Aber er schien mir nichts tun zu wollen, also versuchte ich nett zu ihm zu sein.

 

Ich blätterte gerade auf die nächste Seite, als ich leichten Druck an meiner Hand spürte.

Erstaunt blickte ich auf, doch Steve lag noch immer unverändert in dem Bett. Die Schläuche waren in den letzten Tagen gewichen. Er hatte nur noch einen Zugang für die Ernährung.

Ich tat es als Einbildung ab und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Text vor mir. Ich war gerade mal zwei Zeilen weit gekommen, als wieder jemand meine Hand drückte.

Und als ich mich dieses Mal in Steves Richtung drehte, sahen er mich an. Aus klaren blauen Augen, die mich sofort an den Himmel über Brooklyn an einem sonnigen Frühlingstag erinnerten.

 

„Steve …“ kam es leise über meine Lippen und ich war das Buch unachtsam auf den Boden, um sofort an seiner Seite zu sein.

 

„Hey Bucky,“ er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln.

 

Ich hob meine linke Hand, ließ die kühlen Finger vorsichtig über Steves Wange streichen. Sie war nicht mehr heiß, das Fieber war schon vor ein paar Tagen verschwunden gewesen.

Tony hatte einige weitere Änderungen und Verbesserungen an meinem Arm vorgenommen und ich konnte jetzt fühlen und Kälte und Hitze spüren.

 

Er war wach … Steve war endlich wach!

 

Ich fiel nach vorn und barg mein Gesicht an Steves Brust, der ein überraschtes 'umpf' von sich gab. Umgehend spürte ich seine Hand in meinem Haar und ich ließ meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, klammerte mich an seinen schmalen Körper, als ob mein Leben davon abhängen würde.

 

„Steve ...“ schluchzte ich.

 

„Du bist nach Hause gekommen Bucky,“ flüsterte Steve. „Ich hab dich so … so sehr vermisst!“

 

Steves Finger gruben sich in mein Haar und ich stemmte mich ein wenig hoch, zog ihn in meine Arme.

 

„Es tut mir Leid ...“

 

„Nein hör auf … Gott! Es soll dir niemals Leid tun, du Idiot!“

 

Ich schwieg für einen Moment, ehe Steve mich mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft an sich zog.

 

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst,“ flüsterte ich leise.

 

Steve presste seinen Lippen gegen meine Schläfe.

Ich war zu Hause … zu Hause bei Steve.

 

 _Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis

 _or_ http://bigleosis.jimdo.com/

 

_Inspirations:_

http://zhaana.tumblr.com/post/112289482495/au-in-which-steve-never-gets-the-serum-and-never

http://temariart.tumblr.com/post/108744044320/tonights-ws-skinny-steve-doodle-bgm-toxic-by


End file.
